SSBM : Le Retour du Fils de la Vengeance 2
by Rin Relative
Summary: Fic coécrite avec Sky. Gros délire, Bave, Twix, AU, persos OOC, yaoï MarthRoy... Et un humour décapant signé Sky.
1. Chapitre 1

AUTEURS : Ma-chan & Isa-la-perverse 

POUR LE TITRE : On a eu un mal de chien à décider dans quelle partie du titre on plaçait le 2… Ah ? ? ? Tout le monde s'en fou ? ? ? Mais c'est capital, zuteuh ! ! !

GENRE : Attention ça déménage ! ! ! Gros gros gros délire…

RATING : PG pour le moment… Ca a de gros risques de virer au moins au PG13 z'êtes prévenus ! ! ! ! ! !

COUPLE(S) : Y'en a ? ? ? Yaoï Marth/Roy (/Link ? ? ? A voir…)

WARNINGS : Yaoï pt'êt yuri pt'êt hétéro on sait pas encore… Humour décapant (la faute à I-chan ! ! !) et romance… euh… Je vais rien dire, vous verrez bien par vous-mêmes…

AU ! ! ! Et persos complètements OOC ! ! !

NOTES : Un petit chapitre assez court pour mettre dans l'ambiance (et surtout qu'on en a pas encore écrit beaucoup ! ! !-.- ; ; ;)(Le premier chapitre aurait normalement dû être encore plus court… Mais j'ai préféré déborder sur le deuxième paske sinon ça n'en valait pas le coup… )

Bonne lecture ! ! !

**SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE : Le Retour de Fils de la Vengeance 2**

Mr Game & Watch courut en direction du docteur Mario aussi vite que ses petites jambes ridicules le lui permettaient.

- Docteur ! Docteur ! Nous avons trouvés un doigt ! Euh… Enfin non ! C'est un Twix !

Epuisé par sa tirade il s'effondra sur le sol. Dans un ultime effort, il lui désigna la vitre du vaisseau spatial.

Docteur Mario, sans aucun égard pour le cadavre fumant qui traînait par terre, se dirigea vers le hublot.

**- De l'autre côté de l'ordinateur, dans la maison de Ma-chan.**

I-chan : - Ca se passe dans l'espace ?

Ma-chan : - Bein oui.

I-chan : - Mais pourquoi ?

Ma-chan : - Bein…

Période d'intense réflexion pour Ma-chan. Elle secoue la tête, tentant de porter à ébullition la flotte qui lui sert de cerveau.

Ma-chan : - Ca y est j'ai trouvé ! C'est parce que c'est SSBM : Le Retour du Fils de la Vengeance 2, et les matchs se passent dans l'espace ! ! !

I-chan : - Euh… Bon, bein au point où on en est…

**Retour dans la cyberespace-**

Ce qui s'offrait à la vue de Dr Mario était d'une étrange étrangeté. C'était une capsule de survie, qui dérivait au gré des vents solaires ( VOUI CA EXISTE. C'ETAIT LE SECONDE CULTURE.). Ladite capsule possédait la forme, la couleur et l'emballage d'un Twix. Bon. Disons que c'était un GROS TWIX. Un très gros Twix… D'un mètre sur 20 cm.

Dr Mario, qui en avait quand même vu d'autres, appuya sans se démonter sur le bouton vert du terminal S le plus proche, indiquant ainsi la nécessité de l'intervention de l'ESCADRON YOSHI.

20 secondes plus tard, 45 yoshis de couleurs diverses arrivèrent au pas de charge. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils ouvrirent le hublot, et se jetèrent dans l'espace, bien arrimés au moyen de leurs langues baveuses, visqueuses et collantes. En un temps record, ils traînèrent la capsule-Twix à l'intérieur, rentrèrent et refermèrent la fenêtre.

- Bravo les yoshis. Vous aurez un steak de pikachu pour déjeuner.

Ils saluèrent et s'en furent au petit trot.

Dr Mario s'approcha de la capsule, et défit l'emballage. En dessous, il y avait une boîte en plastique bleu, sur laquelle était écrit au feutre :

AJOUTEZ DE L'EAU BOUILLANTE DANS LE TROU PREVU A CET EFFET ET OUVREZ LA CAPSULE.

Perplexe, Dr Mario fit ce qui lui était demandé à l'aide de la théière de Peach.

Quand il ouvrit la boîte de conserve, un spectacle d'une étrange étrangeté (encore ?) lui apparut. Il y avait au fond de la boîte une infâme bouillie blanche qui sous l'action de l'eau se transformait peu à peu en un séduisant jeune homme, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une courte tunique transparente. Comme le garçon commençait à dépasser de la boîte, Dr Mario dans un éclair de lucidité l'en extirpa.

Une fois le jeune garçon inconscient délicatement déposé par terre, Dr Mario en fit le tour. Au bout du troisième, il s'en approcha et tâta précautionneusement les bras et les jambes du bel endormi.

Il parut visité par une illumination divine, et, levant les bras au ciel, s'écria :

- CA Y EST ! J'ai trouvé le 25° combattant !

Aux anges, il le traîna vers le Quartier Général qui se trouvait au centre du vaisseau.

---- ----

- Général Mario ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Mario descendit de son trône et fixa Dr Mario et le jeune homme endormi d'un air hautain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Mais… Je…  
- On n'a qu'a le confier à l'intendant Kirby.

Mario attrapa une cloche et sonna :

DILING ! DILING !

Kirby arriva en trottinant.

- Baaaïï ! !

Mario lui décocha une magnifique taloche.

- Tu me parles pas comme ça !

- Baaaïï ! !

- C'est mieux.

Il lui désigna le jeune homme, toujours endormi :

- Tiens, occupe-toi de ça.

Kirby, n'ayant pas de dos, fut obligé de le traîner derrière lui. Malheureusement, le pauvre n'ayant absolument aucune idée de quoi en faire, l'abandonna sur la table de la cafétéria.

Et voilà ! ! ! Que se passera-t-il au prochaine épisode ? ? ? Surprise-surprise ! ! ! Même moi je ne le sais pas ! ! ! Et peut-être ne le saura-t-on jamais, car les auteurs étant toutes deux flemmardes, pas de review pas de chapitre suivant ! ! !


	2. Chapitre 2

**AUTEURS : Ma-chan et Isa-la-perverse**

**GENRE : Délire… Fans de Roy et Marth, attention, il vont s'en prendre plein la figure… (pas tué pitié !)**

**COUPLE(S) : Roy/Marth, peut-être /Link à voir…**

**WARNINGS : Yaoi pt'êt yuri pt'êt hétéro on en sait toujours rien… ;;; Persos COMPLETEMENT OOC et histoire à la n'importe nawak. Voilà…**

**NOTES : En core une fois, problème de tiret qui ne se mettent pas comme je veux (pour ne pas dire ne s'affichent pas tout court)alors j'ai mis des guillemets...**

**Merci à Lord Ma et louloute ( t'as mis le doigt dessus : c'est un délire ! Pauvre Roy… Et oui je compatis…) pour leur reviews ! **

**SSBM : Le Retour du Fils de la Vengeance 2**

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, deux valeureux héros (en l'occurrence Marth et Link) passèrent en s'engueulant devant la cafétéria.

"Pourquoi t'as loupé cette prise ? On allait gagner !" 

"Et toi ? J'ai rien dit quand tu t'es prit cette bob-omb en pleine face !"

"Je…"

La réplique de Marth s'arrêta net. Son regard venait de se scotcher à la merveilleuse créature qui gisait étendue sur la table.

"Agah ah beuh beuh… "(1)

Il s'en approcha, fixant d'un œil avide la chair nacrée, tendre et ferme, les splendides cheveux rouges et soyeux qui cascadaient sur un visage paisible, la tunique de satin translucide qui laissaient deviner les formes d'un corps parfait…

"Quelle magnifique jeune fille !"

Link s'approcha à son tour, scruta le corps endormi et agita sa main devant les yeux fermés.

"En tout cas, ça dort !"

"Oh, quelle beauté sublime," couina Marth, "mon cœur va lâcher !"

Des roses se mirent à envahir la pièce, marquant l'instant romantique de leur première rencontre. Link lança un regard soupçonneux au prince.

"Euh ? T'es bigleux ? Ou alors c'est la bob-omb de tout à l'heure qui t'a retourné le cerveau ? C'est un mec ta merveilleuse créature, t'es au courant ?"

BOOM ! (bruit de Marth s'effondrant dans le parterre de roses).

Link regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche, Marth agonisant dans les fleurs. A sa droite, le beau gosse endormi, fort peu vêtu et sans défense.

"Bon, ben… Je vais devoir lui faire le bouche-à-bouche."

Pénétré par la noblesse de sa tâche, il se pencha vers les lèvres douces et fraîches n'attendant que les siennes et…

A cet instant, la créature ouvrit les yeux, qui d'ailleurs étaient forts beaux, et lui décocha un gros coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre.

"Ote tes sales pattes de là, abruti !"

Il se redressa, descendit de la table et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce sans oublier de piétiner Marth au passage. Scrutant les environs, il bégaya :

"Mais keske j'fous là ? J'étais supposé éliminer les terriens ! Pourquoi j'me retrouve dans un vaisseau spatial miteux ?"

Il se tourna vivement vers Link et l'attrapa par le col :

"Hey, toi, le blond en jupette !"

"T'es aussi en jupette, j'te signale !"

"La ferme ! Conduis-moi à ton chef !"

"…"

"T'es trop con pour comprendre ce que je te dis, ou quoi ?"

Link obtempéra, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de s'attirer les foudres de la furie gesticulante, qui remuait autoritairement son petit mètre 60.

Le rouquin débarqua dans la salle du trône, et se mit à hystériser :

"RENDEZ-MOI MA CAPSULE !"

Mario lui jeta un regard condescendant.

"Quoi, le twix ? On l'a déjà mangé, désolé…"

La figure de la furie vira aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"Te fous pas de moi ! RENDS-MOI MA CAPSULE ! RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOTRE VAISSEAU POURRI ZE VEUX MA CAPSULE !"

"Calme-toi petit scarabée. Allons, allons… Le docteur était formel, ta capsule était en très mauvais état…"

Les yeux de Mario s'agrandirent et affichèrent le mot POGNON !

**Intermède musical : MONEY MONEY MONEY…**

"Et comme elle était en mauvais état… Y va falloir raquer pour la réparer !"

"KOOOOOIII ? Et pis quoi encore ! Ze veux ma capsule !"

Le rouquin se mit à trépigner et à sauter sur place. Mario, excédé, appuya sur un bouton et…

**(1)** **Ma-chan : Je décline toute responsabilité pour cette réplique. Plaignez-vous à I-chan…**

**Ma-chan : Je sais, je suis horrible… Paske je coupe ici ! Niark ! Suite au chap suivant, ohohohohohoho…Bon, j'avoue : j'aime jouer avec les nerfs des lecteurs niarkniarkniark ! Pas taper, si j'arrive à coincer I-chan on pondra la suite assez rapidemment… Enfin, j'espère…**

**Bon. Dans le chapitre suivant, qui sera mit en ligne uniquement s'il y a des reviews (ooooooohhh les flemmardes…) : si découpage correct, un Marth qui prends bien la tête, puis (avec un peu de chance) moins OOC. Paske là on l'aura fait souffrir, le pôôôôôvr…**

**Voilà ! A (peut-être…) la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTEURS : Isa-la-perverse alias I-chan alias Sky alias alias trois fois alias (Ma-chan arrête tes délires) avec ENFIN (oui Ma-chan on sait que t'es une frustrée) un mail : ****theredheadhotmail.fr**** et votre dévouée serviteur Ma-chan DaL (on va passer les alias… -.- ;;;) avec mon mail pour ceux qui veulent : ****machangamerayahoo.fr**** . Compliments et menaces de mort, par ici. (nota Ma-chan : de toute façon je fais toujours suivre les review et les mails concernant nos fics en commun…)**

**NOTES : Bon, bein vala la suite… (Ma-chan : Ca y est c'est sûr : JE SUIS DINGUE ! Et j'aime ça !)**

**WARNING : Yaoi, AU, GD (Gros Délire c'est trop fatiguant à taper), persos en OOC complets. Futur mélo, connaissant Ma-chan… On y coupera pas.**

**COUPLE : Roy/Marth ou plutôt Marth/Roy. Me demandez pas plus.**

**MERCI AUX REVIEWEURS ! (normalement j'ai dû répondre à tous directement par mail... Hésitez pas à réclamer sinon ! -.-;;;)**

**- - **

**SSBM : Le Retour du Fils de la Vengeance 2**

**Chapitre 3**

**- - **

Le rouquin se mit à trépigner et à sauter sur place. Mario, excédé, appuya sur un bouton et… Devinez quoi ? Une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds du garçon, qui disparut dans les entrailles du vaisseau en hurlant.

Il atterrit au sous-sol, une pièce sombre, étroite et humide, où il n'y avait personne à l'exception de quelques araignées et autres souris qui couraient de-ci de-là.

Le délicat jeune homme se mit à brailler de toute la force de toute la force de ses frêles poumons… Le vaisseau commença à trembler, et docteur Mario, qui doutait de pouvoir avoir un jour la paix avec cette furie, envoya Marth et Link insonoriser la pièce… Ou le faire taire. Définitivement.

A ce moment-là, justement, Marth était en train de se noyer dans sa bave.

Link le traîna de force jusqu'à la cellule, laissant derrière lui une traînée baveuse qui évoquait celle d'un escargot.

Marth ! Arrête de baver ! Tu te rappelles du mec de tout à l'heure ? Y faut qu'on s'arrange pour qu'y calme sa joie un peu ! Allez, viens !

Oh ma princesse ! Je vais te retrouver, enfin !

Mais oui, c'est ça…

Ils entrèrent dans la cellule. Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent. A la place, le jeune homme brailla :

Laissez-moi sortir ! Je dois détruire la Terre ! Je dois me venger ! Laissez-moi partir !

Tu dois te venger de qui ? Et pourquoi détruire la Terre ?

C'est pas tes oignons ! Fous-moi la paix ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Oh, mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on te fasse sortir ? Bon, bein, si t'as changé d'avis on s'en va, hein…

Attendez !

Link sourit en coin. Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui.

OK. On te libère, mais à deux conditions.

D'accord.

Tu veux les connaître ?

Bien sûr que oui, imbécile !

Déjà, tu arrêtes de hurler. Et ensuite…

A ce moment, Marth se jeta aux pieds du garçon. Ses yeux étaient pleins de petites étoiles qui clignotaient rose.

Sors avec moi, belle enfant !

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir un soupir de soulagement.

Oh, c'est juste ça ? J'avais peur que vous me demandiez un truc impossible…

Il s'interrompit, réfléchit un instant et s'aperçut que Marth bavait de joie. Sur SES bottes.

Mais qui m'a foutu un machin pareil ! Dégage, méchant chien ! Nan ! Pas mes bottes ! Dégage, je te dis !

KICK !

Kaï kaï !

Marth s'enfuit dans un coin, la queue entre les jambes (oui, c'est normal, on sait… Ma-chan : Iiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaa….). Link reprit les choses en main.

Bon. On va faire un deal. Tu passes une semaine avec nous et, si tu te tiens sage, on te déposera sur Terre. Ca marche ?

Tope-là, fit le garçon. Mais… Juste une chose… Je devrai me coltiner le truc qui bave ?

Il désigna Marth de la main.

Oh que oui. 24h sur 24.

Le rouquin se frotta les sinus d'un air fatigué, puis murmura pour lui-même.

« Allez, courage mon petit Roy. Une semaine c'est rien. Et puis la vengeance avant tout. »

Oui, c'était ça.

Résigné, il suivit Link jusqu'à la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Marth.

De l'autre côté de l'ordinateur :

Ma-chan : On va crever, j'crois.

I-chan : Bein pourquoi ?

Ma-chan : Bein, y'a des fans de Roy qui ont pas trop apprécié de le voir lyophilisé et emballé dans un twix.

I-chan : Et je te parle même pas des fans de Marth.

Ma-chan : Mouais. Bon, on essaye de les faire un peu moins OOC ?

I-chan : Ouais, mais y nous faut un scénario…

Ma-chan : C'est quoi ?

I-chan : Ben….

RETOUR DANS LE CYBERESPACE ----

La porte se referma derrière Marth et Roy. Link avait probablement jugé préférable pour tout le monde que ces deux-là restent ISOLES jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il prit la direction du bureau de Mario afin de lui expliquer qu'ils redéposeraient le 25° combattant sur Terre d'ici une semaine. Puis il se rappela qu'il tenait à la vie et décréta que finalement il allait faire un petit somme et laisser à Marth le soin d'informer Mario de leur marché.

Roy et Marth regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre assez vaste, dans le plus pur style Hello Kitty (Ma-chan : je refuse de payer les droits ! Nous faisons de la pub voyons ! A, et pis pour Twix aussi !) : les murs reluisaient d'une élégante peinture pailletée rose, les meubles possédaient tous des courbes douces et recouvertes de fausses fourrures pastel, et l'éclairage était assuré par des lampes tamisées artistiquement disposées ça et là. Enfin, comble du raffinement, le lit était en forme de cœur agrémenté de petits froufrous de dentelles.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'on fout ici ? articula lentement Roy. Puis il se tourna vers Marth. Erreur fatale.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus prit cela pour une œillade coquine et se jeta sur lui.

Oooh, ma princesse ! Nous sommes seuls, à présent ! Aimons-nous toute la nuit !

Ce disant, il était parvenu à renverser Roy dans la montagne de dentelle qui leur servait de lit et lui bavait allègrement dessus (chose qui exige une grande expérience : vous arrivez à baver en parlant, vous !)

Roy sera les poings. Si les lèvres baveuses de cette espèce de mollusque gluant s'approchaient encore d'un millimètre, il ne répondait plus de rien…

Allons, ne soit pas farouche, ô beauté sublime ! Je serai tendre, ne t'en fais pas, je… (Ma-chan : Isa, t'es trop forte pour ce genre de conneries…)

Il fut coupé court par le fourreau de l'épée de Roy qui vint heurter son crâne avec un bruit sourd.

Il s'effondra dignement, et, pour les besoins de l'expression, un tas de pommes apparut sous lui. Roy soupira, remit son fourreau à sa ceinture et considéra le jeune homme dans son tas de graminées.

Ca a sonné creux, constata-t-il.

Il vérifia du bout du pied que le corps était bien inerte, et, ne provoquant aucune réaction, l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Puis il récupéra une des pommes qui traînaient par là, l'épousseta du revers de la manche et y planta ses petits crocs acérés.

Maintenant que sa subsistance physique était assurée, il pouvait se pencher sur l'épineux problème de sa santé mentale. C'est-à-dire : COMMENT allait-il tenir une semaine avec CA ?

Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme bleu qui gisait contre le mur rose, en une harmonie de couleurs pour le moins contestable. Bon, au moins tant qu'il était dans les vaps Roy avait la paix.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme se vautra sur le lit, et finit par fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir l'affreuse dentelle rose. Serrant contre son cœur le trognon de pomme, il s'endormit en ruminant des plans de destruction universelle et d'apocalypse intégrale.

**Bah vala, fini… Non, on ne tape pas les auteurs par pitié… Quoique je (Ma-chan) plaigne tous les fans de Roy et Marth ayant le malheur de lire notre fic et compatissant avec les déboires de nos principaux protagonistes. Bon. Prochain chapitre : sais pas quand, sais pas où, sais pas comment, sais pas ce qui s'y passe, sais même pas si y aura un chapitre suivant (dépend des reviews, yark yark… Aaah, je m'aime !)(isa : au fait, merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre, merci de nous lire, vous êtes fantastiques et si cette fic vous plaît je peux vous donner l'adresse d'un très bon asile psychiatrique où on s'occupera bien de vous. La nourriture est bonne, les infirmières gentilles et depuis le temps que j'y suis je peux vous assurer que les calmants sont efficaces.) Bon. On a tout dit, à la prochaine peut-être… Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, les reviews sont trèèèèès appréciées des auteurs ! La preuves, si ce chapitre est là, c'est uniquement paske vous avez reviewé le précédent !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**AUTEURS : Non, malheureusement ca n'a pas changé, c'est toujours Sky et Ma-chan**

**NOTES : Euh… Pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est pauvre Link. M'enfin, vous verrez bien.**

**WARNING : Yaoi, AU, GD (Gros Délire pour ceux qu'auraient oublié), perso OOC, humour, euh… Humour. Je trouve pas de qualicatif.**

**COUPLE : Nan, on sait toujours pas dans quel sens. Disons que de ce côté-là ça n'avance pas vraiment. **

**Et, comme d'hab', merci aux reviewers de !**

**SSBM : Le Retour du Fils de la Vengeance 2**

**Chapitre 4**

Marth ouvrit les yeux.

Non, il n'était pas chez lui.

D'ailleurs, il avait une sainte horreur du rose.

Et il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du type qui ronflait sur un infect matelas cardioïde **(1)**.

Il se leva, titubant, et frotta la bosse qui lui était mystérieusement apparue sur le côté du crâne. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis du vaisseau, laquelle avait été amoureusement décorée par Peach. D'où le camaïeu rose.

Cela dit, ça ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait seul avec un inconnu vautré sur le lit alors que lui se coltinait le plancher. Froid. Et humide. Link avait intérêt à lui fournir une explication valable, complète et détaillée, avec formulaire contre-signé par Mario et négatifs microfilms.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la créature dormante.

- « Excusez-moi ? »

L'autre se releva d'un bond, l'air prêt à mordre.

- « T'as pas intérêt à poser UN doigt sur moi, limace ! »

Le gastéropode en question le gratifia d'un regard indigné.

Bon. Si Marth avait bien saisi, on l'avait enfermé avec un dangereux psychopathe. Ce qui expliquait probablement sa bosse.

- « Je n'en avais pas l'intention, » finit-il par articuler.

Les yeux de l'autre triplèrent de volume et sa mâchoire s'écrasa sur ses genoux, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'articuler un « Hein ? » totalement débile.

- « Si j'étais toi, je fermerais la bouche, » fit Marth.

« Bon, blague à part, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? »

Roy mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses esprits. Puis sa hargne revint à la surface, tel un cheval au galop boosté aux anabolisants.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? J't'en foutrais, moi, du keskonfait là, espèce de débile ! C'est de ta faute je te rappelle ! »

Marth leva un bras pour se protéger de l'averse de postillons qui lui tombait dessus, et roula des yeux en boule de bowling.

- « De ma faute ? »

- « Tu comptes jouer les amnésiques longtemps ? T'as pas intérêt à avoir oublié ta promesse, sinon tu vas voir ce que j'vais y faire, à ton pote en jupette verte ! »

Marth médita un instant sur cette réplique. Bon. Il n'avait rien compris mais c'était EFFECTIVEMENT la faute de Link.

- « Bon, admettons. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai horreur du rose. »

Marth s'approcha flegmatiquement de la porte cadenassée à triple tour, lui mit une pichenette d'une violence intolérable. Le linteau s'effondra dans un gémissement de fin du monde.

- « Voilà, on est libres. »

Le prince aux cheveux bleus sortit dans le couloir, une tornade rousse sur les talons. C'était pas que Roy mourrait d'envie de le suivre, mais il ne supporterait plus la chambre bien longtemps.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Kurt Cobain était toujours mort.

Au détour d'un couloir, Marth et Roy tombèrent sur Link qui passait par là pour promener Mr Saturn.

- « Tiens, vous êtes sortis finalement ? » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Marth le fusilla du regard.

- « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment je me suis retrouvé avec ce type dans la chambre d'amis de Peach ? »

Link se figea. Puis il dégaina son épée et se jeta sur Marth. Ce dernier évita juste à temps le coup de pommeau qui menaçait de réduire son petit crâne à l'état de soupe primale.

- « Ca ne marchera pas trois fois, » beugla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

S'ensuivit un combat mémorable que Roy surveillait distraitement d'un œil, tout en ce demandant ce qui prenait à ces deux abrutis. Surtout que l'abruti bleu se comportait d'une drôle de façon. Comme s'il avait changé pendant la nuit.

… C'était peut-être… une stratégie ! Oui, c'était une simple façade de frimeur de base pour l'impressionner !

Pendant qu'il menait ses petites réflexions, Link faisait intimement connaissance avec le mur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'elfe à la chlorophylle dégoulina sur le sol, ramassa ses dents une à une et fit un grand sourire de gencive à Roy.

- « Pourrais-tu essayer de lui taper sur la tête, s'il te plaît ? »

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Ben, il est pas marrant comme ça ! J'aime mieux l'autre Marth, celui qui bave. »

- « Alors j'avais raison ! » triompha Roy.

« Il a changé de personnalité pour frimer ! »- « Nan, nan, il est juste schizophrène. On a découvert ça il y a deux semaines, quand Peach s'est mise à balancer des navets dans tous les sens et qu'il en a prit un en pleine face. En fait, Peach en voulait à Mario de s'être trompé dans la commande de thé. Ils s'étaient fait livrer 10m 3 de Marijuana…

(Petit intermède sanitaire et garant des bonnes mœurs : FUMER EST MAL, CA DETRUIT LES NEURONES… Lire des fics débiles aussi !)

- « En bref, il a deux personnalités, c'est ça ? »

- « On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais. »

Marth fit recracher son dentier à Link.

- « Vous en avez pas marre de parler sur mon dos ? »

- « Na, f'est marrant. »

Roy sourit à l'elfe.

- « Tu peux dire les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches archisèches ? »

- « Les fauffettes de l'arfi… »

- « CA VA, » coupa Marth.

Il regarda alternativement les deux compères, abandonna tout espoir de rédemption, et lâcha :

- « Bon, faites ce que vous voulez… Moi je vais casser la croûte. »

**(1) : Et là, tous en cœur, on remercie le frangin de Sky.**

**Eh vala fin du chapitre **

**Bon, bein encore une fois, on se sera bien amusée en l'écrivant… Suite bientôt peut-être, héhéhé…**


End file.
